La nueva generación Z
by Shana S
Summary: La paz es plena en el planeta Tierra y la nueva generación de los guerreros z se enfrentarán ya no a adversarios peligrosos sino a algo más difícil, los hechos y problemas cotidianos que nos ofrece la cida misma.


CAPITULO 1

14 años ya habian transcurrido desde la derrota del majin boo maligno, todo era paz en el mundo, y los guerreros Z cada día vivían de lo mas normales sus vidas...

En la mañana dentro de la corparacion capsula todo era tranquilidad, bueno dentro de lo ke cabe...

X1: YA TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE MOLESTARME CADA DIA TE VUELVES MAS INSOPORTABLE!

X2: HAY PERO MIRA KIEN LO DICE NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS KE EL SR. PERFECTO! ENTREGAME MI CELULAR Y LARGATE DE AKI ESTORBO!

X1: LARGARME YO PERO ERES TU KIEN ESTA EN MI HABITACION! MOCOSA INSOLENTE!

X2: TRUNKS ERES UN ESTUPIDO INSECTO!

TRUNKS: (le entrega su celular y con una voz mas calmada y en tono sarcastico) Bra ya te he dicho ke si sigues gritando asi te vas a arrugar y a verte mas fea de lo ke en realidad eres...

BRA: HAAAAAAAAA NO TE SOPORTO! (salió de la habitacion y aporreó la puerta)

Mientras tanto en la cocina de dicha casa...

BULMA: (da un suspiro) Esos niños nunca van a cambiar, tienen el mismo temperamento d su padre, no lo crees asi vegeta?

VEGETA: argg, en realidad creo ke estan kedando ingual de locos ke tu...

Bulma solo sonrio...y en ese preciso momento llegan a la cocina sus 2 hijos...

TRUNKS: hola mamá hola papá, tengo hambre me puedes servir el desayuno mamá?

BRA: Buenos días yo tambien kiero desayunar por favor (con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

BULMA: porque tan feliz bra?

BRA: hoy serán las votaciones de los premios de la ecuela y una de las nominaciones es "la chica mas bella" y por upuesto ke yo lo ganaré!

BULMA: de eso no hay duda, por algo eres mi hija...

VEGETA: que ridiculas(dijo este en voz baja)

Trunks se limitó a decir en sus penamientos con una gota gigante en la cabeza " hay pero ke presumidas!

Mientras tanto en casa de goku...

CHICHI: goten podrías darte prisa llegaras tarde a la universidad!

GOTEN (kien aun continuaba comiendo): ya voy mamá eske esto esta delicioso...

chichi: hay goten eres identico a tu padre...

chichi cambió la sonrisa ke tenia en su rostro y con una cara de tristesa miró hacia la ventana y en su mente dijo " goku, cuando volverás...?

GOTEN: ya me voy mamá regrasaré en la noche, porque hoy tengo ke ir a la empresa de trunks a trabajar!

CHICHI: adios goten...

Goten se subió a un auto ke habia comprado cuando empezó a trabajar con trunks en la corporacion capsula y se fue.

En el colegio de bra y pan...

X1: entonces tu crees ke me pueda kedar a dormir hoy en tu casa?

BRA: claro pan! tu sabes ke tu eres bienvenida en mi casa cuando gustes, mi mamá te kiere mucho y mi papá tembien... aunke no lo demuestre, jeje, y claro ke trunks te adora...

PAN: gracias -_Y en su mente dijo_- trunks!

PAN:sabes tenemos ke decirle a marron aunke es mayor ke nosotras, ella es muy linda con nosotras y nos cubre todas nuestras aventuras jeje.

BRA: si tienes razon le voy a hablar saliendo de la escuela...

En la unversidad...

TRUNKS: no lo sé goten creo ke desde ke terminaste con pares no has salido lo suficiente, tienes ke distraerte un poco.

GOTEN: si ya lo sé pero esk para ti es facil decirlo no fue a ti al ke le rompieron el corazón.

TRUNKS: jajajajajajajjaja goten empiezas a sonar algo cursi sabes? jaja por eso siempre he dicho ke nada de formalizar relaciones con las chicas es mejor salir con distintas jeje

GOTEN: tienes razon hoy invitaré a alguna chica a salir y creo ke mi primer proSpecto es esa bella chica de primer semetre ke se aporxima...

TRUNKS: ella? no crees ke es algo dificil?

GOTEN: oye trunks no eres tu el ke e impone retos dificiles?

TRUNKS: si pero ella es distinta, su mamá me da miedo..._-dijo el joven cun una cara completamente azul!_-

GOTEN: Hola preciosa te ayudo con tus libros?

x1: no molestes estupido!

TRUNKS: jaja te lo dije goten jaja sabes marron cada día eres mas parecida a tu mamá y sobre todo con ese caracter!

MARRON: mira kien habla el clon de vegeta!jaja

GOTEN: jaja oye marron y ke vas a hacer hoy?

MARRON: nada creo ke solo me kedaré en mi casa con mi papás hoy.

GOTEN: hey porque no vamos a cenar! yo invito!

MARRON: ni lo sueñes goten creeme, no eres mi tipo

al decir esto al rubia le da un beso en la mejilla y se va hacia su salon de clases.

TRUNKS: creo ke tu reto no se va a poder cumplir goten!

GOTEN: demonios pero ke niña tan necia!

al terminar las clases...

BRA: mamá, papá! ya llegué, traje a una invitada!

BULMA: pan pero ke sorpresa verte como etán tu padres?

PAN: hola bulma, pues muy bien de hecho mi mamá y mi abuelita kerian venir a verte, no tardaran en llamarte.

BULMA eso espero porque esas 2 me tienen muy abandonada...

BRA: por cierto mamá le hablaré a marron para invitarla a ella tambien.

BULMA: perfecto dile ke traiga a sus padres tambien tengo ganas de verlos.

BRA: si

unas horas mas tarde sono el timbre...

BULMA: ya voy ya voy! o pero ke sorpresa justamente le decia a pan ke ustedes me tenian muy abandonada ultimamente!

GOHAN: jeje lo siento bulma eske he estado trabajando muy duro.

BULMA : me imagino. pasen no se keden ahi parados...ho?...miren nada mas kien está llegando...

VIDEL: N.18, krilin, pero ke gusto verlos! marron pero ke bella te has puesto!

CHICHI: pero miren nada mas krilin ya eres todo un hombre de familia he?

N.18: hola espero ke no tengas incoveniente en ke esta mocosa kiera kedarse a dormir segun ella bra la invitó -_dijo la andoride dirigiendose a bulma_-

BULMA: jaja para nada bra ya me habia comentado, sube marron estan n la habitacion de bra.

MARRON: de acuerdo. -_la joven subio corriendo_-

BULMA: sientense ahora pido ke nos traigan algo de comer!

KRILIN:por cierto bulma donde está vegeta me gustaria saludarlo...

GOHAN: si a mi tambien, goten me ha dicho ke ha estado entrenando...

BULMA: asi es ese hombre no tiene nada mejor ke hacer!

X1: Mujer deja de kejarte en realidad es lo unico bueno ke se puede hacer en este planeta.

VIDEL: vegeta hola como estás?

VEGETA: hola mmm ke hacen aki?

GOHAN: jaja vegeta pero como has estado?

VEGETA: mmm veo ke has perdido condicion gohan!

GOHAN: jeje (con una mano de tras de la cabeza) tu sabes esto del trabajo me kita mucho tiempo..

CHICHI: vegeta porque no te sientas a platicar con nosotros..?

VEGETA: porqué haria yo algo asi?

BULMA: porque ya llego la comida...

VEGETA: de acuerdo,-_dijo con una pekeña sonrisa_-

N.18: -_en su mente-_ pero ke es esto ke estoy sintiendo son 2 kis muy fuertes...será no,no puede ser...

KRILIN: vegeta gohan, sienten eso?

VEGETA: mmmm creo ke se de kien se trata_-dijo este con una sonrisa-_

GOHAN: NO PUEDE SER!

BULMA, CHICHI, VIDEL: KE ES? KE PASA?

VIDEL: yo..yo siento algo pero no se ni kien es, ni de ke se trata!

en las oficinas de la corporacion capsula...

TRUNKS: ESTO ES GRANDIOSO ! -_dijo aporreando su escritorio_- despues de hacer esto salió corriendo de su oficina directo a la de goten, y entrando sin avisar abrio la puerta y se encontro con un goten apunto de salir por la ventana!

TRUNKS: GOTEN! tu tambien lo sentiste?

GOTEN: SI! espero no estar confundido, pero tu crees ke el otro ki sea...

TRUNKS: no lo se pero vamos pronto a mi casa a averiguar mi papá debe de saber muy bien de kien es el otro ki!

Goten: si!

Los dos jovenes salieron volando por la ventana sin importar ke dejaron su trabajo a medias, bueno eso no importa tomando encuenta ke el presidente de la corporacion es trunks...

Al llegar a casa de trunks se encontraron con todos ahi reunidos,

TRUNKS: he? hola como estan todos?

VEGETA: se puede saber ke haces aki no se supone ke deberias estar en la oficina?

TRUNKS:si pero eske sentimos 2 kis uy fuertes y pensamos ke ustedes tambien los habian sentido.

KRILIN: asi es trunks claro ke los sentimos-_dijo el guerrero con una sonrisa en los labios_-

N.18: no deben tardar en llegar, me imagino ke ya sientieron ke todos estamos aki.

GOHAN: siii! espero ke no tarde!

En ese momento se escuchan pasos de alguien corriendoe n la casa.

X1: mamá papá lo sienten sienten esos 2 kiis?

VIDEL: si pan, trankilizate nop es nada malo.

MARRON : a no? entonces ke o kien es?

VEGETA: alguien ke he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo..

BRA: acaso es algun enemigo tuyo papá?

Al escuchar esto vegeta sonrió y no dijo nada.

BULMA: no bra al contrario es un gran amigo de todos!

GOTEN: mamña estas bien?

chichi estaba completamente en shock! sentada en el sofá.

GOHAN: mamá! hola! estñas bien? reacciona!

VIDEL: por lo visto esta totalmente en shock!

BULMA: y como kieres ke este despues de lo ke nos acaban de decir?

N.18: mmm por lo visto va a ser un dia muy largo.

PAN: kien es! em pueden decir poe favor!

TRUNKS: trankila pan pronto lo sabras...-_al decir esto trunks toco en hombro de pan haciendo ke esta se sonroje_-

MARRON: oye bra tienes alguna idea de lo ke estña pasandO?

BRA: no ninguna...-_.miro a goten kien se encontraba a un la do de ella_-...oye goten sabes ke pasa?

Goten solo la volteó a ver y le sonrio.

BRA: mmm no pienas decirme nada?

MARRON: papá ke pasa, digan algo!

KRILIN: tranquilas pronto verán de ke se trata


End file.
